After Ash #Chapter 1#:Pallet Town!
by GengArbok
Summary: A new author. A new story. Summary: Darin gets his starting pokemon!


After Ash  
  
This is my first fic, so be kind! I am just writing for people to enjoy. Pokemon (but not Darin and the other characters made by me) are Nintendo's and they have lawyers, and they have powers of lawsuit. I am not making money off of this, so don't sue! ~GengArbok  
  
  
Chapter 1: Pallet Town!  
  
  
  
  
"Do Dri Drio", sang the 3-headed bird. It was morning in Pallet, but not the Pallet you and I know of. Pallet Town had grown rapidly in the last year, the year when Ash Ketchem had left. The town was now with a PokeCenter and PokeMart, and a gym was to be opened when the town found a gym leader. Darin awoke   
to a start, the main reason, his little brother Alex was jumping on him. "Ooof! Get off of me," puffed Darin.  
"Aw, come on get up, you're gonna get a big surprise today!" "Huh? What do you mean?" "If you can't figure out what today is you're a stooge," Alex grinned. "Yeah I know, my birthday. You don't honestly think I would forget my own birthday," "Who knows with you." Grinning once again, Alex took off out the room and down the stairs. Darin still drowzee(I mean drowsy :D) fumbled with the sheets, until finally he got up, got dressed, and went down stairs. In the kitchen his mom was scrambling eggs and frying bacon. Not much was different, except for the fact that there were birthday gifts on the table. Darin's eyes bulged. "Thanks Mom, Dad, and, yes, even you Alex," said Darin.   
After they finished eating, Darin opened up his first present. It was a Pokedex and a Microchip for his ID. Next, He got a new belt, complete with pokeballs. His next present was round, and he opened this one quickly. Inside was an ultra ball. "Open it up," said Darin's Father. "PokeBall, go!" "Gastly! Gas Gas," the pokemon replied. "All right! Gastly, return!" "Wait 'till you see the pokemon I caught for you," crowed Alex. He gave Darin the pokeball. "Pokeball, Go!" "Odd? Oddish" "Nice work Alex," said Darin's mom. "Yeah, me and dad caught it a while back." "Thanks Alex" said Darin. "Only two more presents left Darin," called his dad. "Ok, hey, 3 PokeBalls?" "Yes, but 2 aren't for you" "Huh?" Darin's mom spoke now, "Well, you are going to pick companions, right?" "Yes, but why 3 PokeBalls?" "We thought that if you got companions, they would need to travel with you. So we got you a Doduo, and 2 others in case you meet some friends that want to travel with you on the way, but only two. We don't want you having cheerleaders hanging around you like that awful Gary did," his mom said. "Oh, ok." "You better take you last gift, A fishing rod, with you if you want to fish for pokemon." "All right then I am off!" "Wait a second, you have to go to Prof. Oak's lab too, you know," his dad said. "I am going to the lab, ok?" "All right then, bye," his family waved.   
He met up with Jay, his rival, on 2nd Street He already had an Oak trained pokemon with him. "I bet I could cream you with my pokemon," Jay sneered. "Ok, Fine you're on," Darin sniffed. "Go, Drowsee!" "Ha, Go Gastly" "Drowsee, get it with head butt" Drowsee tried to grasp Gastly for a head butt but his hands fell through "Gastly lick it." Gastly licked Drowsee into paralysis. "Return Drowsee, and Go Lickitung!" Darin thought, "Hmmm I wonder what pokemon can ignore lickitung's lick," but just then…"Wait a second, I quit!" screamed Jay. Darin's mouth hung open, "What?!" "You haven't been to Oak's lab yet. So you don't have an Oak trained pokemon." "Why does that matter?" asked Darin. "Duh, I am not battling you if you don't have an official starting pokemon," Jay sneered once again, "from Oak's lab. Knowing you, you'll probably get the worst of them all," Jay retorted. "All right, all right!" Darin sighed. And so Darin went down the road to Oak's lab. On the way, He met up with his friends Nick and Laura. "What's up Darin?" smiled Nick. "Well, Jay forfeited the match I had with him on the way here." "That Jay, always wasting time with excuses," grumbled Laura. "Yeah, He said since I didn't have an 'official starting pokemon' he wouldn't battle me. But you know what I think?" "What?" Nick and Laura asked, by this time they were standing outside the lab. "He was probably upset that I beat his Drowsee with my Gastly," snickered Darin. "Well, let's go in; I am tired of standing out here," said Laura.  
Inside, Oak was showing them the starting pokemon, exeggcute, shellder, and vulpix. Darin chose shellder, because he knew that shellder evolved into cloyster. Cloyster was the pokemon with the highest known defense. Laura chose vulpix, because of its cute exterior and inner power. Nick had always wanted an exeggcute, the unique grass psychic. But as they were leaving, Prof. Oak asked, " What other pokemon do you have Nick, Laura?"  
"Huh?" asked Darin. "What about me?" "Your father told me what pokemon you have," explained Prof. Oak. "Well," said Nick, "I have Exeggcute , of course, and a voltorb, and, well, an egg." "An   
egg?" Oak asked. "Yes, but when it hatches, it should be something powerful." All right then, Laura, what other pokemon do you have?" "I have a dream of being the best Fire Pokemon trainer so I have a charmander, a growlithe, and vulpix." "Ok, then be on your way" said Oak. "Bye Prof. Oak!" the 3 friends called as they left Pallet Town. For their adventures are yet to come.  
  
To be continued…   
  
How was that for my first fic? ^_^ Don't flame me too badly and thanks for listening! Tell me if you like this story and I will continue! ~GengArbok  



End file.
